zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Projectgir
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rikki Simmons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 13:25, August 18, 2012 Re: Niceness Thanks, I try! ;-) User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Eh? Ummm... They already brought it back. Check Nicktoons. User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah. Well, apparently a group called "Soapy Waffles" is currently working on animating the unfinished episodes. If you're curious about this, User:PrimusGod is one of their members; she may be willing to take any questions you have. At any rate, I think at this point, Nickelodeon is more interested in the quantity of shows they turn out, rather than the quality of each one. I mean, every other month they churn out POC shows like "Bucket and Skinner" and "Robot and Monster", so I don't think that their main focus is on putting effort into the shows they already have on air. Ok, maybe that seems a bit off-topic, but what I'm trying to say is, they probably aren't gonna waste their time with a good show like IZ. By the way, did you know that "Project GIR" is also the name for a project to create a working SIR Unit"? User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm kinda busy at the moment, but you have my full support in your endeavour. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes... waffles. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC) There's already quite a few organizations working to bring back Invader ZIM, including one known as Operation: Head Pigeons. I'd suggest looking into that one before you go out making a new bring back group. PrimusGod (talk) 10:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Relax! At ease, soldier. ;-) You might have done a few things that aren't in accordance with our policies, but at least you did so with good intent; As long as your intentions are good, and you learn from your mistakes, you're gonna be alright. :-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:09, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Trust me: I may be polite, but I'm always sincere. I meant every word I said. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) It's OK, I can see why you'd think that. I'll let you live anyway. ;-) Thanks! Actually, it's an old one. But I like it too. 'Cause Dib is awesome. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I didn't respond because I didn't feel the need to. It's not going to happen, to put it bluntly. Try doing something other people haven't ''done yet. PrimusGod (talk) 23:03, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda noticed. Unfortunately, you said it yourself: I'm kinda busy. Good news is, you just gave ME a good idea! What if we were to hold a contest here for comic adaptations of the lost episodes? I dunno if this idea will be quite as effective in returning Zim as you think, but hey, at least it'll be fun! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, they can just submit them by uploading the pictures directly to the Wiki; the "New Photos on the Wiki" page will show who submitted each one. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:46, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:project G.I.R Sure, I'd love to help out with the comic thing, but I'm not ''really good a drawing. At all. So, I'll be using screenshots to make a comic instead. Hello Re: Issues Nope, it's not just your computer; it really WAS messed up. Thanks for the heads-up, Ethan; that could have been a REALLY big problem if somebody else had made another edit after that. If that happened, I couldn't have undone the mess. Then we would have a REALLY big problem on our hands. I don't think it's vandalism... If she does that again, though, I'll know. Oh, and I'll check out your poll. Thanks again, Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Okeedoke. Well, keep up the good work, soldier! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Loggin' In It won't let him sign up?? Hmm, that's odd.. Never encountered such a problem before. Here're some questions: 1. What message, exactly, is he getting when he tries to sign in? Try to describe it in as much detail as possible. 2. Have you tried refreshing the page? 3. What kind of computer is he using? If you answer those, I might be able to solve your problem. And yes, I'd be delighted to greet him. What'll his username be? Thanks for telling me this. I'll be sure to try and solve the problem. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:32, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm glad to see that cleared itself up! Yeah, Wikis have the occasional momentary glitch once in a while. Hmm... Mudkip... friend o' mine was just talking about them today! Weird, huh? Have him edit something; that should make him show up on "Wiki Activity." I'll be there to greet him. We need some good editors these days... Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, we haven't had too many spamming incidents lately; just a HUGE amount of inactivity, and a severe lacking in dedicated users. I wonder where everyone's gone. Still, we're getting new, reliable users like you and Mudkip, so that's something to be happy about. And no, none of your edits to date would truly qualify as "spam", since you made them with good intentions. Spam is usually content added that is either unrelated to the subject of the article or just unconstructive. Last time I checked, none of the content you have added falls into either of those categories. That makes me happyful. 8-D Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:06, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Project G.I.R Wow project G.I.R might be a success! with no suckcess! get it? ok that joke was just plain bad. Mudkippower1 (talk) 00:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) The Joys of Adminship Frankly, it's more of a matter if what the DISADVANTAGES are; trust me, it is NOT all it's cracked up to be. I signed on for Admin a LONG time ago, and back then I had no idea what I was getting myself into. It's been fun, but... Well, it's certainly not something to be taken lightly. There is a HUGE amount of responsibility involved, and it's very time-consuming. And no, Adminship doesn't automatically result in "humongo respect". You could try for Rollbacker, though. That's a good place to start, and less of a pain in the arse. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Any registered users' signature is customizable using CSS properties, an internet language. I am actually making a blog to help other users with this, but it is incomplete at the moment. If you want, I can make a very simple signature for you by changing the font and color of your signature. If you want a signature like mine just tell be what border color and background color you want, and the color of your talk page link and user page link. [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] How's that. Anyways, I'll have to get back to you later because I have to leave, when I'm back, I'll continue to tell you how to make this your signature. Sorry. I'll be back in a few hours. Just be patient. Okay. I'm back. I've templated you code, so now, all you need to do is: #Copy this code: #Go to your . #Paste the code in the custom signature section and click save. #You're done. From now long, as long as you don't change it, your sig will look like this. [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] Nah, I'm not mad; everyone makes mistakes. Just make sure you preview the page before you publish. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Welll, obviously there's the ability to edit pages that have been locked so that only Admins can edit them. However, I have personally done my best to ensure that only crucial pages that shouldn't be changed (like infobox templates) have this protection; all of the major ones (like the "Zim" page) are only inaccessible to new or unregistered users. Also, you can change various features of the Wiki's layout; since nobody should really do this anyway without discussing it first with the rest of the Wiki, this is kind of a moot point. And, of course, you can ban users for vandalism, spamming and whatnot. I haven't really had to ban any users recently, but call me if you find a vandal. Oh, and there's the crushing weight of responsibility bearing down on your shoulders. That's a big one. Other than those, though, there aren't that many differences. It's NOT as fun as it sounds. Wow... 17 years old and I already sound like a cranky old man. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Also, you can read provided by wikia. Well, that's all right, but you might wanna click the "preview" button before saving the page. I'll let you live this time. ;-) Why is it preventing you from undoing your own edits? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:33, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, you could just ubdo tem yourself, then state in the "summary" secruon that you made an error. Better than asking someone else to do it for you. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) No offense... but no. Theres already a revival project called OHP 2.0, it just finished project massive. I don't think you're revival project could work with only 3 people --Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC) True... Not yet, anyway. I will remind you that, with enough good manners, spelling, and dedication, any user can be eligible for Admin after a few months of activeness. :-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Welll, it's a special rank of user that allows you to quickly and efficiently undo edits. Very useful. As to how you get it, well, we're currently working on changing that. Y'see, in the past, if a person wanted a promotion, they need to ask two Admins on their Talk Page. However, I'm hoping to change the rules to make it more official-like: If I get the agreement of other users, there will be a page titled "Requests for Access", where people can add a section for their request, stating why they want it, why they'd make a good Admin, etc. But I guess for now you can use the "Talk Page" method. I'd advise waiting a week or two, though; prestigious as they may look, promotions are not something you wanna jump into. As for my avatar, I change it whenever I can. Judging by your reaction to my current one, I am assuming that you are not a fan of Doctor Who; if you were, my current avatar would leave you squeeing like a rabid fangirl. ;-) Actually, it's a good show; might wanna watch a few episodes sometime. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 12:20, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: ZIMOWEEN GIR, i have everything for the costume except... his trench coat and the blue serious face shirt. And well... let's just say my mom doesn't like buying stuff for a costume. :/ Oh well i am gonna be close enough to Dib with my costume. Mudkippower1 (talk) 12:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your reaction to Doctor Annonymous's new avatar GIR That is what we call, the greatest Doctor in existance right there. Unless Doctor Annonymous is a fan of Matt Smith's Doctor, more so than David Tennant's Doctor. Mudkippower1 (talk) 23:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... That's a tough one. Maybe the first. The first few episodes are kinda silly, so I'd suggest first watching my favourite episodes of that series: "The Unquiet Dead" and "Dalek". Those have as the Doctor, but you wanna see the BEST Doctor, David Tennant's your man (the guy who's my avatar). Some of the best episodes he's in are: *"The Christmas Invasion" (Tennant's debut as the Doctor) *"Rise of the Cybermen/The Age of Steel" (two-parter) If you're wondering why there are different actors who play him, well... Mudkip can explain. Also, make sure you do your research on TARDIS Wiki or Wikipedia before you watch them; it'll help explain things a LOT. So... Yeah. Look up the show, watch those four episodes, and tell is watcha think! :-D Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah GIR, WATCH BLINK SERIOUSLY DO. It is my favorite episode with David Tennant except his final two episodes... and the one where the Doctor from the old series that likes cricket meets David, Very Good Episode, even though it was 8 minutes long, well the second episode i talked about. Mudkippower1 (talk) 23:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Good to hear you like that episode, hilariously bad effect for when his hand gets chopped off. Wait until you get to season 5, Let's just say it is very sad and anticlimatic the David goes in season 4. Oh and a few episode's Dr. Anonymous forgot to mention from Christopher Eccleston's era of being the doctor is The Empty Chid, The Doctor Dances, Boom Town, Bad Wolf and The Parting of Ways. btw in The Empty Child and The Doctor Dances you will here a lot of character's saying "Are you my mummy" and think about it they are asking the viewer that. Now i can never look at a kid who is 5 the same way ever again. Mudkippower1 (talk) 23:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Well if you were to watch "The Long Game" and "Dalek" Then watch "Bad Wolf" and "The Parting of Ways" The Doctor saying "Darn i have never been Ginger" would make a lot more sense. Mudkippower1 (talk) 00:49, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Project G.I.R stuff If you want this project of yours to be of use, I sorta suggest you start up a plan to help bring IZ back, along with those comics you suggested we make. As far as I can see, the project won't make too much progress if we don't even do much, and it's already been two months. Also, I went ahead and made a logo for the group. Hmm. Sounds good to me. But exactly what kind of monthly contest? Heh-heh, told ya. ;-) Which ones did you watch? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Welll, "Boom Town" wasn't that great... And you kinda need to see "Dalek" before "Bad Wolf/Parting of the Ways"... But I TOTALLY forgot "The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances"! Does that make me a bad person? ;-)Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:50, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 'kay. Mudkip wants you on chat. Get on the chat already GIR! Mudkippower1 (talk) 01:10, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeahh, that's my only complaint about that episode. Otherwise, it was a brilliant episode; I mean, it features DAVID freaking TENNANT in a freaking SWORD FIGHT with a freaking ALIEN LEADER on a GIANT freaking SPACESHIP over the freaking EARTH! Can't get much more epic than that. Daleks are pretty cool, though. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:21, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Umm, you're forgetting the ending of that episode; Dib says "at leadt it's finally over", then it cuts to the Tacoman, who walks into the Krazy Taco. A few minutes later, there is an explosion in the restaurant, followed by the Tacoman screaming "AAAAAAUUGHHH!!...my taco." It was sort of a "here we go again"-type ending. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC) 23 minutes till GIR finnally comes on the chat. Let the waiting commence. Mudkippower1 (talk) 15:38, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll let you live. ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:48, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat The moment I get onto chat again, everyone's gone. Drat. ITS AWESOME, RIGHT? You should watch the fifth episode. "I was going to play in traffic, and drink BLEACH." Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 22:50, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and anither warning about watching Doctor Who: DON'T watch the Series 2 finale (Army of Ghosts/Doomsday) without first watching "Dalek" and "Rise of the Cybermen/The Age of Steel"; otherwise, you won't understand it as well. Plus, those episodes are must-sees. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:46, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Meh, "Rose" was ok, but since you've already been introduced to the show, there isn't really any reason you HAVE to watch it. Same goes for "The End of the World" ("New Earth" was a sequel to that one). I'd say that the next episode you should watch DEFINITELY has to be "Dalek"; it does a good job of introducing the Doctor's most infamous enemies of all time (and my personal favourites). After that, watch "Rise of the Cybermen"; think "New Earth" was good? Wait 'till you see those. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:53, October 11, 2012 (UTC) c'mon GIR come on the chat already... Mudkippower1 (talk) 20:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hellooo? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) GIR come on the chat Mudkippower1 (talk) 14:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I was just wondering if you had read my previous message yet; I didn't get a response. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a bit of advice? DON'T watch any more of Series 2 of Doctor Who without watching the whole of Series 1; there's a lot of references to episodes from that series that you won't get unless you know about them beforehand. Just another bit of friendly advice from Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Anytime! What you think of "Dalek", by the way? Better than "New Earth"? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, OK then. We've all been there before. :-( Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sad? Me?? Neverr! I was merely contemplating the undeniable fact that someday our sun will explode, destroying Earth and all human life still living there... That is, if nuclear warfare doesn't kill us first. Depressing, huh? Nah, but seriously, I was just kinda bored, worn-out and lethargic at the time I posted that. I'm perfectly all right noww.. Except what I said above has made me newly depressed. YAYY!!! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I have a feeling that any psychiatrist who examined me would need to see a psychiatrist themselves. Ironic, teally, since I'm studying to be one myself. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I sure hope so; otherwise, I'll never understand myself. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Poster Meh, yesterday, I was bored, had nothing to do, so why not? I made a poster-thing. The full size is 700 x 700 pixels. Re:Request Well, you definitely HAVE done a good job around here; you've shown a fair degree of devotion, and you're nothing if not conscientious. In addition, you are ALWAYS polite when talking to other users, which is a big thing in my book. By and large, you HAVE proven yourself worthy so far. So.... As long as you intend to continue dedicatedly contributing here faaar into the future, I think you'd make a fine Rollbacker. Now, in the current process of promotion, you have to get the support of two Admins: You already have my vote, and ZimFan and Olivia are our only other current Admins. I'll leave a notification on each of their walls. Thanks for asking, Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:16, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have Facebook either. GAAAAHH!!! Stupid, stupid, STU-PID! Sorry, I TOTALLY forgot; I've had a lot on my plate, and my old age of 17 doesn't help much. I'll do it now, so I won't forget AGAIN. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) OK, it's sent. Mind you, Olivia doesn't always check her Talk Page right away, so it may take some time. And yes, I AM old. Man, I'll be fun to live with when I hit 70. ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Voting Hey, could you come and vote if you want the wiki to have projects, named "squads", at this forum? ZimFan is also going to add more projects to be active on the site, one of them being you own, Project G.I.R. Thanks. Well, she comes here from time to time, but she IS the only Bureaucrat around here. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hello! Just popping by to say that you've officially been given rollback rights. Now instead of manually changing bunk edits, you can "roll them back" with just a click. Thanks for contributing to the wiki and making it the best it can be! Dykeatron (talk) 19:59, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotion Hey, what kinda person would I be if I didn't reward those who deserved it?;-) Actually, rollbacking isn't REALLY huge; it just gives you the tools to better help you fight vandalism. Still, it's a step up, no? Come to think of it, you're only the second rollbacker I've known here. Weird, eh? But hey, congratulations on the promotion; you've earned it! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotion Hey, what kinda person would I be if I didn't reward those who deserved it?;-) Actually, rollbacking isn't REALLY huge; it just gives you the tools to better help you fight vandalism. Still, it's a step up, no? Come to think of it, you're only the second rollbacker I've known here. Weird, eh? But hey, congratulations on the promotion; you've earned it! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) PROJECT GIR BLOG POST!!!!!!!!!! PROJECT GIR BLOG POST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY i made a blog post about project gir isnt it amazing your welcome i am so exited :DPROJECTGIRTHESECOND (talk) 23:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Weird Video Hey, here's a bizarre Doctor Who video I saw on Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2GG0dHzeck By the way, a page is only a stub if it has less than 4 sentences. Just a little FYI. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the congratulations. :) Stuff Gir join the chat Mudkippower1 (talk) 19:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Come on Gir! Join the chat! PLEASE? I had a Sammich in mah head :3 19:22, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind Here's a picture of a cat! I had a Sammich in mah head :3 19:27, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Important Wiki Decision! :D Hey Doctor! There is a very important discussion going on in Forum:A Bot For This Wiki?. Since this is a VERY important decision, I'd like all the wiki to vote on it. Read it fully and carefully, and add your opinion! Also, if you have any changes, please tell me them! I really want to know so I can make this better. Leaving I am leaving, for a more indepth reason, look at my latest blog post. Mudkippower1 (talk) 23:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I would like to join project G.I.R I could help spread news through undisclosed ways. Nutterbutter12 (talk) 01:49, November 8, 2012 (UTC) THE UNDISCLOSED WAYS ARE.... Undisclosed ways are spreading it in many different waus and I have already started.Nutterbutter12 (talk) 23:19, November 8, 2012 (UTC) What am I doing? I am telling people at school about it and on other wikias gonna post about it on my wikia. 22:32, November 9, 2012 (UTC)Nutterbutter12 (talk) Check the chat. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:44, November 10, 2012 (UTC) WRRY: Platinum Awards? I know you asked Doctor, but I'm going to tell you :) The True Fan badge (The platinum award) is worth 250 POINTS! :D Something to strive for, huh? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 23:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Platinum I actually don't know off the top of my head; as far as I know, Teneery is the only user to have acquired it. From what I've seen, she seems to have left shortly afterward, for undisclosed reasons. Needless to say, though, it's safe to say that it's a fair bit greater than gold badges... And, unfortunately it's gonna be a good deal of time before anyone here can get it (I kyself haven't even gotten "Zim's Devotion" yet! Ah, well: Only way to ensure that you CAN get it, though, right? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) OK. Got it. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Shot in the dark here but is this the fella that tried to get in touch with OHP on tumblr? gotta be honest, I found you by accident in my dealings with Zim Wiki admin. You're not exactly easy to find or be clear on what you are (wikia? wiki user?), dude. xD Johnny.ohern (talk) 13:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) HACK?! You got hacked??? Are you sure? Well, the first thing to do is double-check that you weren't simply entering it wrong; I know it seems obvious, but that happens more often than you think; especially to me. However, if you have verified that you have entered the password correctly, and that it is not the cause, this could be serious. If you can log in, make sure to change your password; that'll hold any of those hackers. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) The quick public answer is this: Thank you for the friendliness but we're all set. If you'd like to get a better understanding why, well... this public wiki page is inappropriate. Our Facebook page has a private inbox feature soooooo. you can use that? Johnny.ohern (talk) 03:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) WELCOME BACK! Huh. Well, whatever the cause, I'm VERY glad you've come back; there's nothing worse than seeing a great user leave forever without a word. :-( Well, I'm afraid you haven't missed too much; we HAVE had a user from the Gato administration return (User:Angie Y.), and - aftwr a brief misuderstanding on multiple levels - she is now back as a regular contributor. Also, Blossom has returned from her semi-activity, and ZimFan has inexplicably become much less active for some reason. Must be busy, I guess: I know I am. Happiness aside, it seems that we have lost pretty much everyone else who used to be a contributor: even NyanGir and your friend Mudkip (any idea what happened to him?) are gone without a word; up until today, I was afraid that you, too, had left for good. But hey, you're not! And better yet, you're back to being a regular contributor! Oh, by the way, we still have all those Forums to deal with; and we have a deadline, I believe. Anyway... WELCOME BACK, SOLDIER! :-) We've missed you. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:57, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, homework's becoming a pain in the bum for me, too; for the past WEEK, I have gotten no less than TWO tests or quizzes EVERY SINGLE DAY! I am seriously losing my mind here. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I have three essays due Wednesday! Isn't that GREAT?! (*eye twitches*) But, you're certain that Mudkip will return once his schedule is clear? I'm just glad you're back, really. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:10, December 6, 2012 (UTC) You wanna go on Chat? Ok. See you tomorrow! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:35, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi ProjectGir! Welcome back! I've missed you very much, seriously, it's not normal to edit here without you anymore! So anyway, welcome back! And this is a note to Doctor: What did we say!? Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:43, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I never left! Why do you all think I did?--[[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 02:19, December 8, 2012 (UTC) No idea; it's just that, when someone is gone for more than a certain amount of days, we tend to worry that they've gone for good. Yep, we're paranoid (although it actually DOES happens far more than we'd like).Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: OHP help I'm listening. However, get in touch with us by inboxing the Facebook page Operation Head Pigeons 2.0. Johnny.ohern (talk) 15:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) where? I don't know how chat works on here. I'm not really a wikia-editor type of guy. I'm a wiki reader but I don't know my way around this stuff. Johnny.ohern (talk) 17:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Nvm, found it. Thing is I find it hard to respond to people right away on Wikia. My college schedule is different from a high schooler's. Arrange a time (specify time zone) for us to log onto it and we'll talk. Johnny.ohern (talk) 18:12, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Avatar Oh, it's the Third Doctor from the '70's, as played by Jon Pertwee. I dunno why I chose him; I just like his character for some reason. Yeah, I'm pretty indecisive when it comes to avatars.. Am I really getting that predictable? Just gonna have to change that. ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Cancelling Valentine's Day Hey, PG, Blossom and ZimFan want to delete your "Valentine's Day" page. DEFEND IT! --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Are you still active, PG? I haven't seen you around here in a LONG time! [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 05:19, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back, but bad news Ah, welcome back! It's good to have you back. However, I'm afraid any page ideas will have to take a side seat for now; we are under attack by ZimFan's sister. Apparently, she is planning to mass-vandalise the Wiki as a way of getting revenge on ZimFan, because he accidentally broke a rare CD of hers. How does this BS plan make sense? It doesn't; in fact it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Nevertheless, she has told me that she has targeted us because this is what is most important to ZF, so she will take it away from him by forcing us to ban her, and - since she uses his computer - ZimFan as well. Fortunately, her plot has more holes in it than a cheese grater: First, it's not the most important thing to ZF: judging by how much he keeps talking about it, it's safe to say that he prefers Making Fiends. Second, we can undo anything she destroys. However, the fact remains that she WILL be attacking, and she has in the meantime been belligerent, obnoxious, and EXTREMELY and unnecessarily rude. The demon-spawn will be getting an account in seven days, so we'll have to all be here when that day comes around. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Excellent. Fortunately, however, we have already devised a plan. We can even individually block her account only, and anonymous users with her/ZF's IP. Honestly, her plan poses a bigger theeat to herself than to us. I even devised a last-resort plan that - if we hae no other choice - will ensure that this sister will never be able to use ZF's computer again... Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm on chat now. Sorry; I had to study for Algebra. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) All right, more bad news: You know how I said that ZF's sister was attacking in seven days? Well, apparently she's getting an account TOMORROW. That means that you'll have to be on as much as humanly possible, to help us contain the damage. Can you do that? WE NEEED YOUU! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:05, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Delay Sorry, mate, but I'm kinda busy right now; I have an academic competition for my school tomorrow, and I'm gonna be busy pretty much until the quarter ends. When that comes around, I'll see what I can do. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) That...That was beautiful. Thank you so much for the kind words! It. . . It means a lot to me. ♪F is for friends who don't talk to you U is for U are alone N is for never having any plans at all ALL I DO IS SIT AT HOME♪ 01:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Yesh, I did. I tend to change my icon based on my mood; right now, I'm VERY irritated with all the slave labour and tests my school's forcing me to do, so I chose the equally irritable and hilarious Gregg the Grim Reaper from the funniest game I've never played: Conker's Bad Fur Day.--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:51, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, apparently my school hasn't gotten the memo that slavery is illegal. Well, it is what it is.... and that is a school run by complete idiots with no concept of schedule planning or coordination. I'' could do a better job! Yeah, I love ''Billy and Mandy, and especially Grim. However, I chose Gregg because of his character, which I feel that I can relate to right now, irritable as I am. Seriously, I bloody LOVE this guy. Here's a clip from the game to explain why: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7xu3Rd8dYQ Yeah, apparently my school hasn't gotten the memo that slavery's illegal now. It's ironic, really: We're supposedly among the best schools in Virginia, yet the people who run it are so INCOMPETENT. They seem to have NO concept of moderation when it comes to homework, and they'll pile on projects, essays and tests like there's no tomorrow. Also, the policies are ridiculous, and they REALLY suck when it comes to planning the schedules for standardised testing. Ah, Billy and Mandy: another beautifully twisted cartoon that I love even today. Still, I chose Gregg not because he's a Grim Reaper, but because he's so hilariously cross all the time. Here's a clip from the game that will show you why he's so awesome: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7xu3Rd8dYQ --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:45, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Wanna Chat? Hey projectgir, wanna get some people on the chat so we can well... chat! I miss the days when there was people on chat, now you have to invite people to come :( Mudkippower1 (talk) 20:49, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sorry I did't make it; I just got home. hi can i join the thingy thing? Kalafyre Nay (talk) 01:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back! :D I'm so happy to have you back! Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 01:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! It was a pain to get, let me tell you. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Won't be here. Come on at 2 please. I wanna see ya. :) --Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 15:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on Admin! I know this is extremely sudden, but we are in need of new Admins. Me and Doctor Anonymous are very inactive, and we decided we need a new admin. Since our other nominee is not ready at this time to accept this offer, we decided you should be an admin now. You've been here for a long while, and your efforts are very rewarded. We will talk to you about responsibilities (Me and Dr) Saturday, 7 PM EST. For now, start making edits and such! Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 15:05, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey, ZF and I were wondering: How would you like to be promoted to Admin? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 15:10, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Promotion You're quite welcome! Just remember what comes with great power, and you'll be great! --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:07, March 18, 2014 (UTC) well, that depends; what changes are you hoping to make? --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:26, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the message. Actually, I wasn't the one who drew that drawing of Invader Zig. Found on deviantART. Heres the link incase you were interested ---> Invader Zig. Awesome drawing indeed. Oh, and I'll check out the Invader Zim Fanon wiki you were talking about. Best of luck. Novation (talk) 17:08, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Novation Those'll be good; you'll have to run your ideas by me first, though, before they're greenlighted to replace the current ones. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:21, March 24, 2014 (UTC) GIFS You think they'd be cool? Novation (talk)